dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
Åland Islands
A micro-state located between Sweden and Finland, the Åland Islands made their début in the Örebro contest, picking up 3rd place in their semi-final and 6th place in the final. Despite being absent from the next 4 contests they made a resurgent comeback in Klaksvík, finishing 2nd in their semi-final. Hopes were high for yet another micro-state victory and the dynamic voting pattern of the Klaksvík final meant the winner would be decided by the ROTW vote - however the Åland Islands had to eventually settle for a 3rd place finish. Despite controversy amongst some in the DS Eurovision community regarding the necessity for such micro-states the Åland Islands hoped to build upon their strong début in the Helsinki contest, though their progress was stunted by a disappointing semi-final exit. Results Table |- | | | | | }} | | | | | }} | | | | | }} |} |- | | | |CelticMyth | |Niki & The Dove | |DJ, Ease My Mind | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|95 | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|106 | style="text-align: center; "|'5th' | style="text-align: center; "|129 |- | | | ||}} |} |- | | | |Katsuya | |Laura Narhi | |Hetken tie on Kevyt | style="text-align: center; "|'3rd' | style="text-align: center; "|93 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|108 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|112 |- | | TerryP | Nanne | En rastlös själ | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'17th' | style="text-align: center; "|50 | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|55 |- | | | |stanld03 | |Jippu | |Eva | style="text-align: center; "|'8th' | style="text-align: center; "|72 | style="text-align: center; "|'4th' | style="text-align: center; "|97 | style="text-align: center; "|'2nd' | style="text-align: center; "|101 |- | |WeeblesWobble |PMMP |Joutsenet | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'DSQ' | style="text-align: center; "|59 |- | | Cuishla | Erin | Vanha nainen hunningolla | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'16th' | style="text-align: center; "|39 |- | | | |phill363 | |Johanna Kurkela | |Sun särkyä anna mä en | style="text-align: center; "|'21st' | style="text-align: center; "|39 | style="text-align: center; "|'11th' | style="text-align: center; "|40 | style="text-align: center; "|'7th' | style="text-align: center; "|57 |- | ||||}} |} |- | |Katsuya |Laura Narhi |Tuhlari | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | colspan=2 style="text-align: center; "|'DSQ' |- | colspan=10 bgcolor=#777777 | |- | | |||}} |} |- | | avb | Munamies | Pomppufiilis | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|69 | rowspan=1 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- |||||}} |} |- | | alwaysanigel247 | Isac Elliot | New Way Home | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'10th' | style="text-align: center; "|62 | rowspan=1 colspan=2 bgcolor=#777777| |- | | Yugimuto1 | Eric Amarillo | Om Sanningen Ska Fram | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'14th' | style="text-align: center; "|30 |- | | robotpuppy | Mikko Pohjola | Kuuluuko, kuuntelen | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'13th' | style="text-align: center; "|66 | style="text-align: center; "|'9th' | style="text-align: center; "|96 |- | | stanld03 | Nuppu | Jumalan Luoma | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'12th' | style="text-align: center; "|47 |- | | Katsuya | Laura Närhi ft. Erin | Siskoni | style="text-align: center; "|'''-''' | style="text-align: center; "|- | style="text-align: center; "|'19th' | style="text-align: center; "|45 | style="text-align: center; "|'6th' | style="text-align: center; "|112 |} Key